the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Cfp3157's Five Favorites of Film: Actors Famous for Playing Villains
When you see these actors appear on screen, you wonder where his kitten went and why he isn't laughing maniacally. Versatility isn't the question here; But some of there most significant and greatest performances have been on the wrong side of the law. They look, sound, and seem evil; And we love them for it. Join me as I name five of my favorite villainous actors. Number 5: Gary Oldman This guy is such a chameleon, you usually never find out it was Oldman until after the credits start rolling. Although he's portrayed more heroic figures recently in the Harry Potter and Christopher Nolan's Batman series, Oldman will always be fondly remembered as a villain. He's played drug dealers, vampires, political assassins, arms dealers, corrupt cops, and asshole businessmen. His bad guys have different names, different accents, different motivations, and even different faces somehow. He's a true chameleon, and it's one of the reasons he's such an amazing actor. Number 4: Kevin Spacey Just listen to his voice; he just sounds like he's controlling the strings of everyone around him. His role as a political mastermind in House of Cards has caused him to becoming a leading television actor of this century, and his performance as John Doe in Se7en is more than amazing in a career-defining role as a sin-themed serial killer. Hell, he played Neil Patrick Harris, Conan O'Brien, and several other famous talk show hosts at the Emmys like puppets, and he's played one of the best Lex Luthor alongside the second worst Superman. Number 3: Hugo Weaving Sure, he can play the somewhat benevolent Elrond in Lord of the Rings, but it's hard to imagine Weaving doing anything else. In Captain America: The First Avenger, he was kicking the Star-Spangled Sentinel's ass as the HYDRA commander Red Skull. He also managed to remain an icon villain in Michael Bay's Transformers as Megatron's voice actor. But of course, who could forget the creepy, unsettling way he muttered "Mr. Anderson" to audiences back in the 1990's in The Matrix. Number 2: Alan Rickman That low, ominous baritone voice coupled with his squinty-eye thing give him the recipe of a classic villain. In Harry Potter, Rickman's portrayal as the complexly morally grey Severus Snape lets him dance circles around the white line of good and evil like a tightrope. He plays every part he's assigned with complexity, confidence, and class unmatched by any actor of this generation, in generations past, and likely generations ahead. He's played Grigori Rasputin, the Sheriff of Nottingham, an adulterer, and of course, the action villain Hans Gruber in Die Hard. Honorable Mentions *Christopher Walken: Prophecy, A View to Kill, and True Romanace *Christoph Waltz: Inglorious Bastards, SPECTRE, and Green Hornet *Sir Christopher Lee: Lord of the Rings, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, and The Man with the Golden Gun Number 1: Ralph Fiennes Ralph Fiennes' entire career is filled with memorable villains of cinema. Although he's able to play a romantic lead in English Patient or a funny guy in Grand Budapest Hotel, Fiennes will always be remembered for his list of sociopaths, criminals, murderers, and wizards with face problems. He's creepy, he's magnifiying, and he's awesome when he plays his villains. God of the Underworld, terrorist of the wizard world, and the Tooth Fairy are all monsterous in their own rights. But the real gem among his villainous entourage? Obviously the performance that nearly got him an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor as Amon Goeth in Schliner's List.